


Thoughts on death.

by Mocking_point



Series: Part of the team [5]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Robbi tells May and Coulson one of their worst nightmares.





	

"You need to keep an eye on that one, chika." Robbi said to the woman everyone kept calling the Calvary. 

"Well she doesn't want me too." May said not taking her eyes off Daisy. She hadn't said anything to any of them since May has been on the plane. 

"Yeah and my brother doesn't want me help him around the house. Sometimes we gotta give'em tough love." Robbi said curtly. "Even if it means one of those ridiculous white  
Rooms." 

May turned around to look at him and Coulson walked over to join her. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Matchstick here is telling me how we need to lock Daisy up." May explained. 

"Oh?" Coulson said. "Do tell."

"One of my powers... I can see into someone's soul." Robbie said looking at Daisy. 

"See into someone's soul?" May asked in disbelief. 

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or what?" Robbie snapped. He was getting more and more sick of these SHIELD folk not believing his story. "Anyway the first time we met I used it. One of the brightest souls I've ever seen. I would've killed her if it wasn't for that."

"You would've tried." May said confidently. 

"No, she would've let me." Robbie said. "She actually asked me to."

"WHAT!" Both Coulson and May said almost shouting. 

"She said she deserved it." Robbie said shrugging.

Both of their heads snapped behind them to look at the girl curled up on the jump seat. They exchanged looks that told the other they were going to talk about how to handle it later. Daisy wasn't ready for it yet. Whenever anyone approached her she would start quaking the ground around them. 

"Keep and eye on her. Eventually she's going to find a way to make that wish come true."

Both of them turned back around to find out more details on the incident only to see the Ghost Rider gone.


End file.
